One Piece Oc Background
by TheBlackberryKey
Summary: So if any of you are interested, this is the background story for my One Piece Oc, Ichigo Zasukai. This chapter will be about her parents, while the next one will be about her meeting with Law, and what happened afterwards. If you want any other information on her you can check my deviantart: TheBlackberryKey Or ask me.
1. Chapter 1: Ichigos Parents

**One Piece Oc Background**

 **Chapter 1: Ichigos Parents**

"You are a very brave girl, Ichigo" Doflamingo said to the blonde girl he was holding outstreched in the air with the power of his devil fruit. Ichigo just starred angrily at him, it had been her plan to hit him with her Stargazing powers, but in the end she only ended up with hitting Trevor, and herself.  
"It was very smart of you to sacrifice yourself, to get out of Trevor's grasp. That's something your mother would have done" Doflamingo said with one of those creepy smiles of his when he mentioned her mother. "Don't talk about my mother like you knew her" Ichigo spitted out, while couching up some blood. Doflamingo looked at her for a while, and finally spoke: "You know, you might look like your mother, you might even have the same powers as her, but there is no doubt about who your father was, it's so clear in the way you act towards others, and you surely have your strenght from him"  
"Shut up" she hissed "You didn't know them, not one bit" she continued, "Oh but dear, I did" Doflamingo said. He then proceeded to turn his head to Law, who had been laying on the ground with his right arm torn of, the whole time. "You surprise me a little Trafalgar" Doflamingo started "She might not look like him, but you can see it when she smiles, she have that same stupid ass wide grin as him" he continued. Law looked over at Ichigo, who was still hanging in the air, "Don't tell me you didn't think about it Trafalgar, now that I mention it, can't you see that her father was none other than.." "SHUT UP!" Doflamingo was cut of by Ichigo's loud yell, "Shut up, shut up, shut up! This has nothing to do with him, so don't involve him in this" she finished. Doflamingo looked at her again and said: "Oh, I understand that you don't want to talk about your father, since he was never there for you." That made Ichigo snap her head up at Doflamingo and say: "How did you expect my father to be there for me, when he was trying to protect the world from a brother like you!?" Doflamingo's face grew into a wide smile, and Ichigo's eyes widened at the words she just said. "Oh you went and did it now girlie" Doflamingo started, he then turned to Law again, whose face was a mix up of realisation, tiredness and confusion, "You see it now Law? Your little pretty blonde friend here is none other than the daughter of Donquixote Rosinante, also known as Corazon" he finished with a sound of triumph in his voice. Ichigo turned her head down as Law looked at her, he wasn't mad, because when he thought about it, everything she had said about her family, would fit with it. She had told him that everytime she felt sad, she would read the stories of her parents in the stars, and what a beautiful and sad story that was.

Lucirian Island 20 years ago.

A blonde woman was strolling down the streets in the quiet town, she was holding a medical bag in her right hand, and a book in her left. The island wasn't isolated from other isalnds, but it would take a little while to get to another island, so she was all they had for a doctor. She might be clumsy, and a little out of her mind, but she was a nice person, and really smart too. She was about 19 years old, a very young age to have a whole island depending on your skills as a doctor, but the island was small, and the sicknesses the people had wasn't that bad either. Right now she was on her way home from a client, a minor cold, she was reading a book about foreign sicknesses that she probably wouldn't meet here, but just in case.

About two days ago a Marine ship had docked at the island, nobody were really sure why, but the Marine would know what they were doing. So everyone had just went with it, the Marine going a little around on the island, getting to know the locals, but never telling to much about their mission. She didn't think that much about it, they would probably be gone, just as fast as they had arrived.  
And they would probably not talk to her if she just stayed at her house in the evening.  
While walking, not paying attention to her surrroundings because of the book,

she tripped over at stone on the road. Right before her body hit the cold hard ground, somebody catched her.  
Taken off guard she opened her sea blue eyes and looked up into orange red kind ones, "You should watch your steps more carefully" her savior said, "U-uhm yes, I'm sorry" she stammered out. The man helped her to stand right again, and with a closer look at him she could see that he was a Marine, his hair was blond and a little tousled, he didn't look much older than her, but he looked to be in a higher rank in the Marine, and was it her or did he have a faint blush on his cheeks? "Uhm, thank you for helping me Mr.?" She said. He looked like he was thrown back into reality when she looked questioningly at him "Uh, Rosinante, call me Rosinante" he finally got out, "Ok then, thank you for helping me Rosinante, I'm awfully clumsy, so this happens a lot, sorry if I caused you any trouble" The blonde woman said. "Not at all, I'm a Marine, I'm here to help" Rosinante smiled. There were a little awkward silence but then Rosinante asked: "May I ask about your name?" The girl were a little confused in the start but then answered: "Ah, yes of course, my name is Misuki, Misuki Zasukai, pleasure to meet you." Misuki strecthed her right hand out towards Rosinante, and he took it with a firm grasp and said: "It's a pleasure to meet you too." He couldn't help but notice the bag that was on the ground after her trip, and the medical book that were in her left hand, by the looks of her clothes too, she must've been a doctor. "Where are you headed with that bag?" he asked "Oh, I'm going home,

I just visited my last client for today" Misuki smiled, "Let me walk you home then, I just finished my last shift too, and it's getting dark" Rosinante said rather nervously. It wasn't really getting dark, but Misuki just smiled and nodded. Rosinante proceeded to pick up her back, and walk beside her to her home.  
They didn't talk much on the walk, but the silence wasn't bad either, it was weird how she had just met this person, and she already felt so safe around him, maybe it was because he was a Marine, or maybe it was because of that smile he had, he had a really nice smile, that was a thing her mom had always said to her, look at the way people smile, then you will know if they have good or bad ententions, and that she had always done. She could of course also choose to use her powers as a Stargazer, but with the training she had, she wouldn't be able to figure out any more than she already knew, maybe his last name and where he came from, and that was that.

At the time they reached Misukis house the sun was about to go down. She couldn't really believe how many times Rosinante were about to fall too, so the walk to the house had basically been them preventing eachother from falling over small stones, or any other weird objects on the ground.  
Misukis house was placed on the edge of the island on a little hill, you could see the city from the top window, but what was the bonus about the house was the sight to the sea, it was breathtaking, especially when the sun was setting. She had lived there since she was a kid, it had been her parents' but after they died, she inherited it.  
Walking to the front door, Rosinante was about to see her of, with givin her the bag, and right before he was about to leave Misuki said: "Do you want something, tea, coffee, anything?" Rosinante looked at her for a brief moment and answered: "Coffee sounds nice" he then walked inside, and sat at the dining table. The house wasn't so big, but it was big enough, it was quite far away from the city, and any other houses they met on the way here and that made Rosinante wonder, so he asked: "Aren't you afraid to live here all by yourself?" it took Misuki a moment to realize what he said, but then she just shook her head and said: "No I'm happy to live here, it's so quite and peaceful, and besides, I know how to take care of myself" the last comment made Rosinante nod, and smile. He went back to gazing around the kitchen, and he couldn't help but notice that there were awfully many fruits, "Do you eat anything else than fruit?" he asked, Misuki looked a little puzzled "I mean, you have so many fruits in here, do you even eat anything else?" he rephrased, Misuki smiled and said: "Of course I eat something else, I just like fruit, they are really healthy, and they all have some kind of different nutrition that the body needs, I am a doctor after all, so I would know"  
Rosinante nodded and said: "A doctor, huh? Pardon me for asking Misuki, but how old are you?"

she looked a little embarrassed at him, and almost whispered: "19" that made Rosinante smile again, "That's not more different from me, I'm 19 too, but aren't you a little to be a doctor?" he asked, Misuki shook her head and answered: "I think that if there is a thing you like to do, you should do it, no matter the age, like you, you are a Marine of high rank, right? And you are 19 too" she gave him a cup of coffee, and sat down on the chair opposite of him. He just nodded, smiled, and looked down at his coffee, thinking of something to say, "So with all this fruit, do you have one you prefer over the others?" he finally asked, Misuki looked at him a little confused, which made him think: "Great Rosinante, what the hell is that for a question?" but then she said: "I'm glad you asked, I really like Strawberrys, I don't know why, but I know that if I ever got a daughter I would call her Ichigo, I think it's such a sweet name" at that Rosinante started laughing, not a mocking laugh, but a heartwarming laugh, which made Misuki look confused at him to which he replied: "Oh I'm sorry, but it's just, it's so sweet, you really are an interesting person Misuki-chan" Misuki blushed a little, at the sound of him adding 'chan' to her name, but then she started laughing a little too, and they both shared a heartwarming moment.

Rosinante ended up with staying for about two hours more, they didn't do much, just talking about what they were doing, and getting to know each other. But at one point in those two hours, Rosinante had told Misuki why the Marine was on the otherwise always quite island, they had gotten a tip that Pirates would raze the island, but there was nothing to worry about, they had it all under control.  
After that he left, with a promise that tommorow he would come again after his shift was over.  
Misuki had thanked yes to that, and after that she headed to bed.  
He was a really nice guy, that Rosinante, to be honest, she had met a lot of nice guys, but he was different, it was, as she had thought before, his smile that did it, it was so honest and sincere, that you couldn't help smile too when you saw it.

At some point she had fallen asleep, but she awoke when she heard a sound downstairs in the kitchen, at first she didn't pay attention to it, just thinking that it was a bird or a branch on the window, but then she heard something get smashed, and she jolted up from the bed, but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't fight, she had never used her Stargazing powers to that, she couldn't control them.  
Anyway she got out of the bed, and went to the window to see if she could see anything in the sea, and there, right behind her house, a ship, a pirate ship had docked, just as Rosinante had told her. And she knew exactly why they were here, to raze the island, and they of course started with the first house they saw, hers.

Before she even got a change of thinking, a hand covered her mouth, she tried to scream, but the grip was tight and she couldn't do anything. The hand who covered her mouth, smelled of smoke and beer, or in other words, of Pirate, bad Pirate. A cold shiver ran down her spine when she heard a deep and creepy voice say: "Now, let's have some fun, pretty" She knew she couldn't do much, so the only thing she did was closing her eyes shut as a small tear ran down her cheek.

Meanwhile downstairs, everything were quite, a soundless shape, were running around knocking the pirates out in the house, the shape was of a man, a Marine. When all the pirates were down he could see that one was missing, the Captain, and the only place he could think of th Captain being, were upstairs. That thought made the mans otherwise always kind orange red eyes grow mad with fury, this Marine wasn't just any Marine, his name was Rosinante Donquixote, he was the man who ate the Nagi Nagi no Mi, thus allowing him to move without sound.

He discovered the Pirate ship from his post, but he was to far away to stop them before they entered the house, the house he had spent the whole afternoon in, with that unbelievably kind woman,

and nobody were going to harm her, not while he was guarding.  
With no sound at all he moved up the stairs, he had called some fellow Marines to come and pick the others up, but he would deal with the Captain himself.  
Just as he was up the stairs, an explosion was heard from one of the rooms, he rushed to the door, almost fell into the room, and on the floor before him were none other than the Captain, half covered in his own blood, unconscious and half roasted. Looking further around the room he saw her, over beside the bed, curled up in a corner, her nightgown half torn of and trembling in fear, Misuki. He slowly approached her, having turned his devil fruit powers off, when she heard him she curled up even more and half cried out: "Please, don't come any more near me, I can't control it" Rosinante looked sympathetically at her and asked in a calm voice: "Misuki, what is it that you can't control? Please, I'm here to help" he stretched a hand towards her, and she tried to get further into the corner, looking up at him she said in a trembling voice: "Can't you see? I can't stop it" with a closer look at her eyes, he saw, that her eyes didn't have their normal color, instead they were glowing, with a sign of a star in the middle of both. Rosinante sat down beside her, and she closed her eyes again, holding her hands close to her chest. He could now see that on her right shoulder some kind of sign were marked into her skin, a starsign, and that was when he figured it out, she was a Stargazer. He took of his Marine jacket, and tried the best he could to put it around her. After a while he could feel the tension in her body loosen up, and she opened her eyes again, this time with their normal color, she looked up at him and whispered: "Sorry, and Thank you" he just shook his head and answered: "It's my job" She laid her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her, while he whispered: "It's gonna be alright, it's over now" and then she fell asleep.

Two days later the Marine was finishing up their packing. Misuki was slightly recovering from the incident, with the help from Rosinante. The Marine had to leave the next day so they both knew that the time they spended together now, would probably be the last in a long time, the Marine couldn't just stop by Lucirian Island all the time. So they were both thinking of making it special, and they did.  
The same night Rosinante were staying at Misukis house, just to be sure that she were alright.  
They were placed in the same seats as three days ago, talking normally to eachother just like three days ago, but then Misuki broke the normal with a quite weird question: "Say, Rosinante, I kinda have the feeling that you like me, am I right in that thought?" Rosinante was caught of guard by the question, and his face grew red, but he managed to stammer out: "Well it's not like I dislike you, and you are a very pretty woman to, but well, uhm, it depends on how you are feeling about me" Misuki smiled at his answer and said: "Well I like you a lot Rosinante, it might be weird, because we haven't known eachother for so long, but I feel safe around you, and I like your company, and most importnantly I like the way you.." she was cut of by Rosinante getting out of the chair, walking over to her, and kissing her softly one the lips. "You like the way I what?" he asked teasingly, "Nevermind" Misuki answered and dragged him into another kiss.

The next day he left, but with a promise to Misuki that he would be back before she knew of it. He gave her a bracelet with a little strawberry pendant, told her that it might be cheesy, but it was so she wouldn't forget him. He kissed her forehead and left on the Marine ship.

A month had passed without any sign of Rosinante. Misuki was doing her normal chores in the city, when she got this weird feeling in her stomach, it wasn't nice nor bad, just weird. At such a time she would have gone to a doctor, but due to her being the only one in the city, she couldn't. So she decided to check up on it when she got home.

Later that day when she was home, she looked her symptoms up in her medical books, she kinda had a feeling for what it was, but she just had to be sure. And just as she had thought, all the signs pointed to one thing, she was pregnant.  
At first she didn't know what to do, she would have to tell Rosinante, but how? And she was also surposed to get ready for this, was she even ready for this? A child, yes she was, she might only be 19, but at the time the child was born, she would be 20, it was gonna be alright. And besides, she had some good friends who would help her out, now she just had to write a letter.  
At the time she had wrote the letter, and gotten the postboat to take it with him, she was getting a little nervous, how would he react, did he even want this? But she let it pass, and decided to take things as they happened. That's what her mom had always thought her, just smile and take life as it comes.

Seven months later

Misuki still hadn't heard anything from Rosinante, and she was starting to get a little nervous, if he even had gotten the letter, or if he just ignored it.  
But all her doubts and nervousness were about to disappear when it knocked on the door.  
When she opened the door, the sight that met her, she wouldn't even have been able to imagine in her wildest dreams. Right ifront of her stood a breathless young man, with tousled blond hair and orange red eyes. She could have screamed , but instead she flung herself around him, and he hugged her back.  
He told her that he didn't have the opportunity to write her back due to a mission, but he was here now, and he was gonna stay as long as possible.

Two months later, the child had been born. A beautiful little blonde girl with sky blue eyes, and the powers of the Stargazers. They had both decided her name to be Ichigo Zasukai, and they couldn't have been happier.  
Their happiness lasted for two years, in those two years, Rosinante and Misuki had gotten married, and Ichigo had of course turned two, but then it ended, just like that, a letter arrived to Rosinante. The Marine had gotten information on his brother Doflamingo, and they wanted him to infiltrate the Donquixote pirates, as the person he was, Rosinante Donquixote, the blood brother of Doflamingo.  
Misuki was heartbroken, but she knew that he had to do it, if anyone could do this mission, it was him, because of who he were. And so he went with it. On the day he was leaving, a tall man with black hair, and a black braided beard came to get him, Rosinante had mentioned him before, Sengoku. He told her that if she wanted to get any letters to him, he would do the best he could to stop by once a month, and she of course appreciated that. But that was also all, Rosinante left with Sengoku, having hugged his little baby girl goodbye, but she of course didn't know what was going on. He had kissed Misuki goodbye, and promised her again that he would be back, before she knew of it. And then she was left on the dock, with a single tear running down her cheek, wondering when he would come back.


	2. Chapter 2: Trafalgar Law

**Chapter 2: Trafalgar Law**

5 years had passed. Misuki and Rosinante haven't had much contact, but the little they had trough Sengoku, were enough for both of them. Just to know that the other one were safe, put a calm aura on both of them. Ichigo had turned seven, and almost not a day passed by, without her asking where her daddy were. Misuki understood that it was hard for Ichigo, to see all her friends having a dad, when she hadn't. But she told her every day, that he would return and be there for them, once he were finished with his mission. Once in a while Sengoku would pass by with a letter, oh how that big Marine Fleet Admiral, adored Ichigo. He would never admit it, but he also loved Rosinante, and seeing his daughter must have been like a dream to him. Ichigo especially loved it when Sengoku visited, he always brought some kind of animal, either the seagull or the goat, and Ichigo loved those animals.  
Even though Ichigo missed her dad, and really wanted to meet him, she fought on knowing that one day she would meet him. And her mother admired her little daughter, for being so brave, at such a young age.

Things went on as they usually did, in the little house on the end of the island. Right until one evening, where it knocked on the door. Ichigo were half asleep in her room, and didn't pay much attention to what happened. Misuki went up to open the door, wondering who it could be in this stormy weather.  
As she opened the door, she almost screamed, but she held it back. There in the door, right in front of her, Rosinante stood, but he didn't look like himself. He were dressed up in the weirdest kind of clothes, wore some kind of make up, and beside him a little boy were standing, looking sick and tired.  
If she had been anybody else, she probably wouldn't have regognised him, but she were sure as the day were long, it was him. She fought to hold back the tears that gathered in her eyes, as she looked him over. She understood in the look he was giving her, that right now, they didn't know eachother that much, he were still undercover, and she were just a civilian. Shaking all the thoughts out of her head, she looked at him again, and said: "Can I help you, sir?" It was the weirdest thing she had ever done, but she knew she had to do it. He looked at her with a thankful glance, and said: "Yeah, um, this boy is sick, and I heard you were a great doctor. Would you mind looking at him?" Misuki looked down at the boy Rosinante stood with. He looked like he had seen a lot, it pained her to see such a scarred kid. She nodded in response and let them in. She gestured for them to sit down at the kitchen table, while she found her medical stuff. They were wet and cold, and something didn't feel right, but she had to go trough with it. As she sat down again next to the boy, she noticed the white spots on his skin, she looked over at Rosinante, and asked: "Do you have any information on the sickness?" Rosinante looked sincerely at the kid, who shot his head up and looked scared, but he seemed to calm down when he saw Rosinantes face. "It's called Amber Lead" Rosinante said. Misuki's eyes widened when she heard what it was. She had heard about that big disaster in Flevance, but she had thought everybody were dead. She looked back at the kid again, who looked like he were on the verge of screaming. And then he looked up at her with such a scared and sad look, that it cut her deep in the heart, and he said:  
"I understand if you don't want to help us, nobody will, and that's ok. But please, just don't call the Marine" Misuki looked shocked at the kid, were he serious? She looked over at Rosinante, who gave her a slight nod. She nodded slightly in return, put her hand on the kids shoulder, and said: "What's your name?" The kid looked at her in shock, almost like she were some kind of ghost. It took him a minute to comprehend, what she just said to him, and he finally answered with a silent voice: "Law"  
Misuki smiled at him, and said: "Law, I wish there were something I were able to do, but nobody ever found a cure to Amber Lead. And I don't know much about the sickness, so I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do" a single tear rolling down her cheek. Law looked shocked at her, was she crying, because of him? Were she being friendly, or fake? He didn't know what to think, so he said: "Why aren't you yelling at me, or trying to get us out of your house?" Misuki looked puzzled at him and said:  
"Whhy would I? Amber Lead is not infectious to us, there's just nothing I can do"  
Law looked disapprovingly at her, and then at Rosinante, who just shook his head, and said: "I told you she were not like the others" Law looked back at Misuki and said: "But all the others wanted us gone because of the sickness, why?" Misuki looked at him and said: "Because they porbably were unaware about the real sickness. It's passed down in the family, not infectious. Look at your friend over there, how long have you been together? He dosen't look sick to me" Refering to Rosinante. Law looked at Rosinante and then back at Misuki, and whispered to himself: "I don't get it, ehy are you so kind?" Misuki heard him, and whispered back: "Because everything, gets a little easier with some kindness"  
Law looked at her again, not really believing it.  
As Misuki were about to say something again, something creaked in the doorway to the living room. Everyone turned their head to the door, and looked directly at a little blonde girl with tired eyes, and a teddy in her hand. "Mom, what's happening?" She said. Misuki got up, and walked over to Ichigo with a heartwarming smile, picked her up, and said: "Mom is helping these people. I'm sorry if we woke you up" Ichigo looked at Law and Rosinante, taking in their appereance, smiled and shook her head saying: "Not at all, I was already awake" Misuki smiled at her daughter. Rosinante couldn't take his eyes of the little girl in Misuki's arms, and he had to fight to keep the tears back. Law looked at her for a while, she somehow looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Misuki whispered something in Ichigos ear, and put her down again. She walked up to Law and Rosinante with a big smile, bowed and said: "My name is Ichigo Zasukai. Nice to meet you" Law was taken aback by all the kindness from these people, so he just nodded, and said: "Law" Rosinante smiled at how polite his daughter had grown up to be, and at Laws behavior. He stood up, walked over to Ichigo, bowed down to her and said: "The name's Corazon. Nice to meet you too" Ichigo smiled at him, and went back to her mother. Misuki looked weirdly at him by the mentioning of his "name", but understood that it was a part of his mission. Rosinante stood up again and said: "Thank you for your kindness, but we should be going again" looking at Misuki with an apologetic glance. Just as he were about to turn around Misuki said: "Wait, why don't you stay here? The weather is really not on your side, and I would feel bad about letting you out in this" Rosinante stopped up for a moment, really not surprised about her reaction. "Well if you insist.." Rosinante were cut off by Misuki saying: "I do, I do insist that you stay here for the night" Law looked insecurely at Rosinante, but Rosinante just smiled and nugded his hatted head, making him relax a little again.

As Misuki had made both Ichigo and Law sleep, she walked into the room Rosinante were. And just as she expected, he were standing looking out the window, waiting for her. "Who's the boy?" She asked in a low voice. "You can talk normally, they can't hear us" He answered, talking about his devil fruit. She nodded and waited for him to answer. He looked at her, and then down at the floor "He wanted to join the Donquixote Pirates, because he dosen't have much left to live. But I couldn't bear to see another child become a puppet of that man, so I decided to help him. And I intend to do, even if it costs me my life" He said looking up at her again. She had crossed her arms, and nodded understandingly. "That sounds like something you would do. But why didn't you write about him?" Misuki asked. "Because I never thought we would come all the way over here" he answered bluntly. She nodded again. The room were silent for a while, but then Misuki broke the silence saying: "You're wearing make up" Rosinante made a twisted face, laughed a little saying: "It's a part of the disguse. I'm a pirate now, you know"  
Misuki started giggling, not really able to hold it back. She missed him so much, his clumsy personality, the way he looked at her, his voice, his laugh, they way he understood everything and his never ending desire to help others. The giggling soon turned into sobs, and before she knew of it she were crying. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and she dug her head into feathery fabric, and cried. She could feel him cry too, but without sound, as he stroke a hand over her hair,  
telling her, that it was all gonna be alright again.

The next day Ichigo were running around behind the house with Law. He really didn't knew what he were doing, him, a 13 year old boy, running around with a seven year old little girl. But Rosinante had told him to be nice to her, and so he had to at least try. The sun was shining brightly, and it was a really nice weather, despite the night. "Hey Law" Ichigo started, making Law focus on her, "How come you don't smile?" she finished. Law looked weirdly at her, but she was right he didn't really smile. "I don't know, I just don't think I feel like smiling" He said bluntly. She huffed a little and placed herself in front of him saying: "You know. My mom always tells me to smile, even though life might seem hard. She also tells me that it's easier to smile, if you have something to smile for" Law looked at her for a moment before asking: "Well you seem to smile a lot. So what do you smile for?"  
Ichigos eyes lit up as firework when she heard the question. "I'm glad you asked" She started, Law slowly realising his mistake. "I smile for my dream" she said with a secretively smile. "What dream?" Law asked, knowing he had stepped right into her trap. "My dream is to read all the stories of the stars. You see I'm a Stargazer, that means I can read all peoples history in their star. Right now I'm not that good at it, but if I train hard enough, one day I will be able to read them all" She said with light shining like stars in her eyes. Law nodded pensively at her, considering what she just said. It would explain the marks on her right arm, and left shoulder. "If you want to see all the stars, dosen't that mean that you have to travel around the world?" Law asked. She looked at him like he were some kind of disgusting lot, and said in a quiet voice: "I'm still working on that" Law nodded pensively again. Hey stood in silence for a moment, and then Ichigo said: "But Law, either way, I think you should find something to live and smile for. That way, everything might get a little easier" Law looked at her in awe, how could such a little girl, have such a big perspective on life? It might have something to do with her powers. But he just nodded and hummed as a response. Ichigo started running around again, skipping from stone to stone. "Law!" A voice called out from the other side of the house. Corazon. Ichigo stopped running around, and started walking up to the house, turning around to look at Law, who were still standing back. "Coming?" She asked waiting for him. He looked away from her sky blue eyes, and started walking up to the house with her.  
On the other side of the house, stood Rosinante and Misutki, waiting for the two kids. As they appeared from behind the house, Rosinante couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see Law together with another person, not looking completely miserable, but that that other person should turn out to be his daughter, he had never imagined.  
"We are going now" Rosinante said as Law reached him. Law just nodded in response.

Misuki had insisted in walking them to the dock, and their boat, and Rosinante didn't really felt like arguing with her, so he let them go with them. On the way down to the dock, Ichigo kept telling Law about the things she knew about few people because of her powers. He didn't really look interested, but Rosinante knew that he was listening with great care, taking every word in.

As they reached the dock, and their little boat, Rosinante said his thanks to Misuki, giving her a knowing smile. He then bowed down to Ichigo again, and said: "And you, now you take good care of your mother, ok?" Ichigo were taken a little aback by his words, but then she smiled, and nodded in agreement. As Law had said thanks to Misuki, he moved on to Ichigo, but his words kinda got stuck in his throat, and he had to pull himself together to say: "If I get healthy again, I promise that I will come and get you, so that you can travel the world and see all the stars. So you better be prepared" his face turning a little red, but nothing visible. Ichigo looked at him for a second, before braking into a big smile and saying: "Then I'll be waiting then" They shook eachothers hand. And with that Law and Rosinante sat of to their next stop.  
Back at the dock Misuki were fighting to hold back her tears. This was the third time, she saw the love of her life leave, without knowing when he would be back. While she were fighting her own tears, she suddenly heard someone else sobbing, and looking down she realised that it was Ichigo.  
Bowing down to her daughter asking: "Ichigo, what's the matter?"  
Ichigo shook her head, and tried to stop crying, but she couldn't and broke out in a long cry. Her mother not knowing what was wrong, hugged her daughter tight, trying to calm her down. But in the middle of it all, she started crying herself.  
Ichigo stopped crying after a while, looked at her mother with bloodshot eyes and asked between sobs: "That man, that was daddy. Right?" Misuki were taking aback by her daughters question, but she managed to say: "How did you.." before being cut of by Ichigo saying: "I saw it in his star" Misuki put a hand up to her mouth, while nodding. If Ichigo were ever to find out who her father was, this was differently not what Misuki had planned.

Five days later, Misuki were sitting in the living room, reading a book, and Ichigo were on the floor drawing something. And that was when she felt it. It felt like something pierced her heart a million times, then a burning, and then nothing. And she knew it instantly. He was dead. Ichigo had felt the piercing pain too, and went to ask her mom about it. But Misuki were on the floor crying, not able to answer her daughter, Ichigo went to hug her mom and started crying too. Now she knew that her dad was never coming back, and that it would only be her and her mom, from now on.

Three weeks later, in the middle of the day, it knocked on the door. Not a polite and steady knock, but a wild and desperate knock. Misuki only just reached the door, when a man stormed in and yelled: "Misuki! Take Ichigo and r..." He were cut off by strings piercing through his body, and he felt dead to the floor. Misuki looked shocked at the body infront of her, what was happening? A man entered the house, stepping over the body saying: "My, my he almost ruined the surprise" Taking a better look at him, Misuki knew exactly who he were. Doflamingo Donquixote. The man Rosinante had sworn to stop, and also the man who had killed him. Misuki got filled with rage, and hate, but she knew why he were here, and there were nothing she could do, but wait. "I always knew he had something else going on, that fool" Doflamingo started, "But this, was not quite what I imagined" Misuki kept looking at him with a hateful look. "Oh, don't look at me like that Misuki-chan, we are family after all" Doflamingo said, in a mocking tone. Hearing that, something got triggered in Misuki and she said: "You are not my family, and you will never be, you scum" Dolamingo made a twisted look at her, and chuckled. "Brave woman" he started "Daring to call me scum. You have some guts. I understand now, what that idiot saw in you" he finished. "Mom, what's going on?" Ichigo stepped forward in a door opening. "Stay back Ichigo!" Misuki yelled, but it was to late, Doflamingo had caught her in his invisible strings. "Let her go!" Misuki said fiercely. "Or what?" Doflamingo asked mockingly. Misuki looked angrily at him. Ichigo started to cry, not knowing what was happening, scared for her and her mothers life. "Why are you here?" Misuki asked, fully aware of the answer. Doflamingo smirked evily and said: "Oh you see, a couple of weeks ago, you helped two people, a man and a boy. The man was a criminal, charged for betrayal to the Donquixote pirates. And the boy were very sick, and we can't have such a poor child walk around now, can we?" Misuki almost grew sick by hearing his words, that egocentric bastard.  
"So now you see, dear Misuki. By helping these to criminals, I now charge you with the crime of helping them hide and escape" Doflamingo said. It was the worst reason Misuki had ever heard, but there were nothing she could do about it. She looked Doflamingo directly in the eyes, despite his sunglasses, and said: "You can do whatever you want with me. But keep my daughter out of it" Doflamingo looked at her for a while. The kid didn't really mean anything to him, yes she were the direct offspring from his brother, but she couldn't do any harm. "Fine then, I'll let the kid go" He finally said. Misuki loosened a little up. He sat Ichigo free from his strings, and she ran directly to her mother and said while crying: "No, no, no mommy, don't leave me, I wanna be with you" Misuki bowed down to Ichigo with tears in her eyes, stroke her hair, and said: "Ichigo, things might be bad now, but they will get better. I promise you that. So now, you have to be strong, and don't forget to smile and live for your dream, ok?" Ichigo nodded, her head filled with tears and snot. Not wanting to let go of her mother, she hugged her for one last time, before running out the back door.  
Misuki had to pull herself together to stand up again, and face Doflamingo. "What a sad scene, I'm almost crying" Doflamingo said mockingly "Just kidding" he then added with a dark voice. Taken off guard Misuki were lifted up in the air by his strings, looking down at Doflamingo. "Do you have any last words? You are family after all" Doflamingo said. Misuki gritted her teeth when he mentioned the word family, but then said: "You are a crazy man Doflamingo. But if killing me for helping another human being, will satisfy you, then go ahead. Because I don't want to live in a world, where I can't help the people I want to help, as a doctor. Or in a world were I can't live my dream. Then I'd rather die"  
And with those words said, Doflamingo answered: "As you wish" sending thousands of strings through Misukis body, only a scream leaving her lips for the last time. She fell to the ground, lifeless. Doflamingo looked supercilious at her, saying one thing: "Stupid, but brave woman" Walking out the door, he met Trevor and Diamante. They had captured the whole population of Lucirian Island. "What do you want us to do with them, Sir?" Trevor asked, getting rather close to Doflamingo. Doflamingo shot him a glare and said: "Burn it, burn it all down" The people from the island started screaming and yelling, but Doflamingo walked right past them, not even paying them a glance. "Sir, Sir somebody escaped in a boat from the back of the island!" Jora yelled. "Let it be, she won't be a threat" Doflamingo said, walking to his ship.

Ichigo had heard her mothers scream from the house, but she had to continue to their boat. The run to the boat felt like a 1000 miles for her short legs. The tears still strolling out of her eyes, she got the boat loosened from the pole, and sat off into the great wide ocean.  
Only turning back once, to see her home in flames, everything she knew and held dear, were in flames. And she swore by that time, that she would become stronger, so that she could protect the people she would come to hold dear.

Three years later, a young boy sailed ashore on the island. But already from far away, he could see that something were wrong. And when he reached the island, he thought his eyes were decieving him. Everything were gone, burned down to ashes. Not a soul not a plant, not a building, only ashes.  
He had come to the island, to make up for an old promise he had made. But now, he couldn't really see, how he was gonna keep the promise. He already knew the answer, but either way he decided to go check her house. And just like all the other houses, it were burnt down to ashes. He walked through the ashes of the house, as his food hit something. Looking down, he saw a rusty chain, picking it up, taking a closer look at it, he could see that it was a bracelet, with a little strawberry pendant. Not knowing why he put it in his pocket, and went back to his boat. Turning around to look at the burnt island, well aware of who had done it, and why. He only had one thougth on his mind: "Yet another person I couldn't protect. Well done Law"

 **(a/n) Hello there everybody, hope you've liked the story so far. Well I came here to say that this was the end to "Part One" and with "Part One" I mean her childhood on Lucirian Island. The next part will be what happened to Ichigo after Doflamingo burned down the island. And then after that, it will be how she met Law again. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Baratie and Beyond

**Chapter 3: Baratie and Beyond**

After being on the sea for about two or three days, Ichigos little boat bumped into a big ship. Hungry and tired, she got a quick look at the ship before passing out. Pirates.

Waking up on the floor, Ichigo looked around for a moment, it was dark and cold, she were still hungry, and didn't know what to do. She looked up when the door creaked open, and in entered a tall man with brown hair, beard, and a jolly roger tattoo on his right shoulder. He looked at Ichigos cowering body, and threw a bread at her. Ichigo waited til he had gone out of the room again, and then started eating like she had never eaten before. She felt sorry for the people who had to starve, just after three days she were nearly dead, but then again, everybody would have been weakened by that. While sitting in the dark and cold room, the thoughts came flowing on to her like a wave. Her parents were dead, her home were gone, she were alone on a pirate ship, and she didn't know what to do. Crying silently in the room, the door opened again, this time another man entered. He were low, with red hair and he had a scar on his left arm. He looked down at Ichigo saying: "Stop your crying kid" she tried to stop, but the mans harsh voice made her even more scared, and she couldn't. The man sighed tiredly at her, and lifted her by one of her arms, dragging her to the deck. He put her down again, and she were now surrounded by the whole crew, both men and women, they were about nine, but they all looked terrifying. The man that looked most like the captain spoke up: "What you see in front of you now crew, is our new member! She's what we call a stargazer, and holds a great power! This power we're gonna use to conquer the world with!" Everybody broke out in screaming and cheers. But Ichigo stood petrified, a pirate? Conquer the world? She had never agreed to this, but she knew that there were nothing she could do about it, and she just had to see wait and see, what would happen to her.

One year later the ship docked at a sea Restaurant on their way to the Grand Line. Ichigo weren't allowed to leave the ship, so she stayed in the still cold and dark room. Even after a year, the pirates didn't treat her with respect, but more as some kind of toy, a destruction toy. So sitting in the room on the ship, all alone, she started crying again. She knew what her mother had told her, to always smile for your dream, and even when everything were going bad, it would all be alright again. But it was hard, when you couldn't even see the lights from the stars at night, or even see your own future. So as she sat in the corner crying, she heard a voice saying: "Hello, is somebody in there?" followed by a knock on the ship. Ichigo shot her head up and said with a hesitating voice: "Y-yes" "Are you alright?" The voice asked, it sounded like a young boy, he sounded nice. She didn't really know what to answer, because she weren't ok, but she couldn't say that to a stranger she couldn't even see the face of. "What's your name?" The voice asked, getting the hint. Ichigo hesitated, but then answered: "I-ichigo, my name is Ichigo" "Ichigo you say. How old are you?" The voice said. "Eight" Ichigo answered quickly. "Listen here Ichigo, are you there against your own will?" The voice asked. Ichigo were taken aback by the question, and she couldn't do anything else than say: "Yes" The voice made some kind of unpleasant sound, it sounded like he cursed. "Ok, Ichigo you just wait up here, I'll help you, I promise" the voice said, followed by trailing footsteps. Hearing the word 'promise' made Ichigo think of Law and her mom, she had to be strong, so that she once again might be able to see Law, and keep their promise.

At the restaurant a boy came in, walking directly to the kitchen. "Zeff you old geezer!" He yelled across the kitchen waiting for a response. An elderly man walked up to the boy knocked him in the head and said: "What do you want from me you stupid kid!?" The boy looked up at Zeff and said: "There's a girl on that pirate ship, she's crying, and dosen't want to be there. I don't care if you want to help me or not, but I'm gonna help her" Zeff were taken aback by the boys answer, and some of the cooks had stopped what they were doing, to listen."Are you stupid kid? They are pirates, we can't just take that girl back" Zeff answered. "I don't care. She were crying, and I swore that I would never let another woman cry again on my watch" The boy said stiff as a board.  
"They are paying customers" Zeff said. "They are kidnappers" The boy retorted.  
Zeff sighed at the boys determination, but couldn't help but smile at him. He tousled the boys head, and said: "You're a good kid" The boy looked angrily up at him and said: "I'm not a kid!" Shaking him off, Zeff turned around to face the other cooks saying: "This might seem kinda rushed. But our little hero here wants to save a damsel in distress, and we're gonna help him" The other cooks nodded their heads, and one asked: "When do we strike?" Zeff raised one of his eyebrows, smiled and said: "Now"

Downstairs in the restaurant everything were quiet and peaceful, despite the pirates being in there. That was until a group of cooks ran downstairs yelling things like: "Get them!" "Let the girl go!" "Kidnappers!" "Don't let them get away!" The pirates were taken by surprise, and almost didn't realise what hit them. Zeff and the boy had snuck out of the restaurant and out to the ship, running on deck and down to the room were Ichigo were. The door bursted open, and made Ichigo flinch and hide in the corner. But then she regognised the kind voice from before saying: "It's alright, they won't hurt you anymore" Looking up, she saw a nice smiling face. That was the first time she had seen a smile, a real smile, in a year. Zeff carried her into the restaurant, were the cooks had finished up the pirates, and had thrown them back on their ship, telling them to buckle up for the Grand Line.  
Zeff had carried Ichigo to an empty room, so that she could rest. The next day, as everything had calmed down, Ichigo came downstairs. The cooks all adored her from their first sight, but she walked over to Zeff, bowed and said: "Thank you for saving me" Zeff looked down at her, chuckling and said: "It's not me you should be thanking girlie. It's the little blonde fellow over there, pealing potatoes who rescued you" pointing at the boy with the kind voice, and one eye covered with hair. She walked over to him saying: "Thank you for your help" He looked up at her with a smile and said: "It was just what I had to do. I hat seeing a woman cry" Ichigo smiled at him, hesitated a little, but then said: "I already told you my name, but what's yours?" The boy looked surprised at her, stood up, swirled around, bowed and said: "My deepest apologies. My name is Sanji" Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, it had been such a long time since she had laughed, oh how she had missed it. As she finished laughing, she walked over to Zeff, bowing again and said: "Thank you for your hospitality, but I should get going again" Zeff looked puzzled at her and asked: "To where?" Ichigo looked up at him with big eyes and answered: "I don't know, but I'll find out" Zeff looked down at her with an unconvinced glance saying: "You know what, I think it's best if you stay here" Ichigo looked weirdly at him, and were on the way to contradict him, but she were cut off, by the cooks all cheering and laughing. And with that sight she couldn't get herself to say anything against them, and just went it, this time actually being able to smile.

After a week or two, Zeff had handed her two armbands to cover up her stargazing signs. She had promised to always wear them, so nothing like that would ever happen again. She got to work as a waitress at Baratie, and soon grew really close to Sanji. He were like and older brother to her, and they were almost inseparable. That was also why she grew so scared of loosing him 10 years later, when a certain pirate captain showed up at Baratie, wanting Sanji as his cook. At that time Ichigo were lost, she couldn't bear loosing her best friend. Zeff had told Luffy, without anyone else knowing, that if he wanted Sanji, he had to take Ichigo too. And Luffy had no problem with that. And that's how she again became a pirate, just this time, she felt welcome, and loved.

Later, as a part of the Strawhat Pirates, she arrived at an Island called Sabaody. On that island something unexpected happened. In the mess, caused by Luffy, against the celestial dragons, she saw him. In the start she weren't sure, but then she saw him again, and that was when she knew it was him. She could see it on the hat, the snow leopard looking hat. It was him. Law.

She didn't really get a change to talk to him, but she knew that he saw her, because they had had at least 10 seconds intense eye contact.  
Later on, at Sabaody Ichigo got in a fight with Bartolomeo Kuma. He had sended Sanji off to God knows where, and it had triggered her off. But at that time she weren't strong enough, and as an accident, Kuma send her flying into a sharp tree pole that pierced through her left side. After that he send her off to a new Island.

When Ichigo had woken up on the new Island, it had been in a bed. She had a poorly made bandage around her body, but it worked. Stepping out of the room she were greeted with a lot of smiling faces, from both kids and grown ups. At first she couldn't see anything abnormal about them, but then she noticed it, they all had a stargazing mark. The island she were sent to were called Astonimitaria, it were like the home of Stargazers. She met a lot of nice people, and they were all really interested in helping her to control powers more. But due to the people at Astronomitaria, almost only have knowlegde on the stars, she felt sick a half year into the training period, with her wound infected. Not knowing what to do, the people of Astronomitaria prayed for a miracle, and a miracle they got.  
Two kids were running around on the shore, in hope that a ship would dock, so that they could help Ichigo. And just as they came running back, they saw a group of people, and was that a polar bear? Walk around the shore. The two kids hurried to the people, stopped up to catch their breath, and asked: "Do you have a doctor?" A man with a yellow shirt and a leopard patterned hat looked sceptically at them, but then said: "Why?" The kids looked hopefully at him and said: "Our big sister is sick, please help her" The man looked at the kids, then at his crew. He sighed deeply and said: "Show me"  
The man looked like he had seen a ghost, when he saw the blonde girl on the bed. It was her. Ichigo.

Waking up Ichigo sat up in the bed. She could feel that her wound were getting better, and that meant that somebody had threated her, but who? Looking around the room, her eyes fell on a man sitting in a chair in a corner, with his leopard patterned hat drawn down over his eyes. Fate were really playing with her. She got up and walked over to the man. Before she got a change to talk, he said: "You shouldn't be standing just yet, blondie" Ichigo looked shocked at him. "What? You thought I were sleeping?" He said, pushing his hat back to the top of his head. Ichigo nodded. "What now? You can't talk anymore? You had no problem talking when we were kids, right Ichi-ya?" Ichigo looked at Law for a while, he had changed, he had become a grown up, but he were still Law. Surpressing her tears, she smiled, put her hands behind her back, and said: "You found me" "Indeed I did, you clumsy kid" Law said with a smirk.

Three days passed, and it were time for Law to take off again with his crew. After three days, they had caught well up on eachother, and even though he didn't mention it, Law were happy that he had found her again, after all, he had thought that she had been dead for almost 11 years. The heart pirates had grown quite fond of Ichigo too, and didn't really want to leave her, but they knew that they had too.  
Standing on the shore, in front of Laws submarine, they gave eachother their hands, and Ichigo said: "So, I guess I'll see you in the new world. Heart Stealer" Law smirked at her and said: "Same goes to you. Stargazer" "Don't forget to smile. Snow Leopard" Ichigo said with a grin. "Oh don't worry about that. Blondie" Law retorted with a smirk. Shaking eachothers hands, Law reached down in one of his pockets with the other, pulling something out. Putting something cold and rusty in Ichigos hand he said: "I think this belongs to you" Squeezing her hand shut. And then he left with the crew, making her stand alone on the shore.  
When the submarine were out of sight, she opened her hand, and what met her eyes, made her tear up. Right there in front of her, in her own hand, were her moms old bracelet. The one with the strawberry pendant. 

(A/n) So this was the last chapter for my One Piece Oc's background. I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading.


End file.
